Dirty Thoughts
by Nicole4211
Summary: "I wanted to turn away, I really did. But I simply couldn't. It was like a magnetic force was guiding my eyes, making me openly gawk at the completely naked figure of Laxus standing there." A little Lucy voyeurism.
1. Chapter 1

**For my amazing ladies (Deathsembrace137 & Leoslady4ever)… I love you guys! I hope you enjoy my attempt here…**

**You are a bad influence on me.**

* * *

**Dirty Thoughts**

I don't know what I was doing here. One minute I was sitting in the guild hall, chatting with Cana and the next, I was huddle in the corner of the men's new locker room, praying to Mavis that no one would catch me.

The conversation had started off innocent enough, both of us discussing what we thought the men's locker room looked like. I assumed it would be an exact replica of the girl's room but Cana didn't agree and soon we were arguing over mugs of beer and stumbling across the room to the hallway in the back that led to the new locker rooms.

"I dare you to go in there," Cana said, giggling and spilling a small bit of beer on the floor.

I laughed, quickly covering my mouth and leaned heavily against her side. "No way! What if someone is in there?"

"I don't hear anything. Just do it!" Cana pushed, laughing and grabbing my mug from my hand.

"I can't!" I hissed, still giggling and nearly tripped when I took a step towards the doorway to peak inside. Maybe I'd had a few too many drinks.

Cana grabbed my shoulders and nudged me further inside. "Do it! Come on!"

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to suppress the laughter that wouldn't seem to stop. "But… what if…"

"I'll holler if anyone comes," Cana quickly said and shoved me inside, nearly making me fall flat on my face. Instead I caught myself just in time and stumbled to a nearby wooden bench to steady myself.

When I finally composed myself I lifted my head and started to look around the room. The wall was lined with large lockers, a few towels hanging on pegs on the wall. For the most part it looked like the ladies room, just a few minor differences.

I slowly got up and walked across the small room, moving towards the back where an open entryway led to the large bath area… at least that's what I assumed. That's where ours was. To the left was another small room, completely tiled from floor to ceiling with several shower heads lining one wall. On the opposite wall was curtained stalls and I turned back towards the approaching entryway and suddenly stopped dead in my tracks.

Someone was coming, footsteps echoing through the room and I dashed into the shower area and ducked behind one of the curtains. Damn that Cana, she was supposed to keep people from coming inside! Thankfully there was a bench and I took a seat, lifting my feet off the ground and tucking my knees against my chest. I prayed whoever it was couldn't see me beneath the curtain which hung a foot off the ground.

I listened closely, following the sound around the locker area and then heard it move towards the bathing area. 'Oh please, PLEASE don't come… SHIT!' I nearly cursed out loud, hearing the steps enter the shower area. I didn't dare move, tensing my entire body as I sat as still as I could. Silently I prayed that they wouldn't choose the stall I was sitting in.

The steps moved steadily towards me, bare feet whispering over the tile floor. I cringed, waiting for the moment when the curtain would be flung wide and I'd be found out. Hopefully it would just be someone like Natsu or Gray. That wouldn't be so bad. It would be a little embarrassing but at least I could get out without totally making an ass of myself.

The steps stopped, my shoulders tensed… and the sound of curtain being pulled back filled the room. I opened one eye and looked towards the sound. Ah! Thank God! They'd stopped at the stall next to mine.

I could hear whoever it was dropping something on the bench and then the steps once again moved out to the room. I waited breathlessly, staring out the small crack between the curtain and the thin wall between the stalls. I saw a figure pass by but it vanished quickly, just before I heard a squeaking noise and then water shooting out of one of the shower heads.

Ugh! Now I was stuck in here till whomever it was finished. I sighed and leaned my head back, rolling it against the wall and peered through the crack once again. If I turned my head to the side I could just barely make out an arm which was raised up in the air, elbow slightly bent. I wobbled on my seat and quickly grabbing the edge to steady myself. The thought crossed my mind to take a peak and see who it was but I immediately refuted the idea, berating myself for having had those few mugs of beer which were making my thoughts cloudy.

I listened to the water splash against the floor, hearing an occasional low groan and slowly my curiosity began to grow. It definitely didn't sound like Natsu… or Gray either. The voice was too low.

A sigh escaped from the person showerings lips. It was definitely familiar. An image tried to formulate in my head but it wouldn't quite materialize. Damn alcohol.

The temptation to slide just a few inches forward and appease my curiosity grew, making me bite my bottom lip in nervous anticipation. Did I dare? All I'd have to do is slide just a little bit on the bench and lean over…

Finally the dam of curiosity burst and I slowly slid over, careful not to make a noise. My feet remained on the bench and after I'd moved over I peaked once again through the hole. My eyes went wide, my jaw dropping to the floor. Holy… WOW! I didn't know how I managed to stay seated on the bench. The sight was so completely… hot as hell!

I gawked, openly admiring the man standing beneath the steady stream of water. Of course I knew who it was and now, the voice finally registered in my head. It was Laxus, and he was mouthwateringly gorgeous. His thickly muscled body had rivers of water cascading over it, pouring between every crevice. The muscles on his back flexed as he rubbed a hand over his bright blonde hair and his body made a perfect deep V shape, angling deliciously from incredibly broad shoulders to temptingly narrow hips. Subconsciously I licked my lips and leaned forward, wanting a better view.

Smooth, round butt cheeks flexed as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. My eyes lingered, enjoying the sight and then I continued my journey down his body, enjoying his muscular thighs and toned calves.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this. It was completely wrong. Somewhere in my alcohol muddled brain something was telling me to look away but I simply couldn't. The sight was too tempting by far. All I could do was stare.

Laxus stood there, his back to me, leaning against the wall with his hands outstretched on the tile in front of him. He was bent slightly forward and the water pelted his head and broad back. I was completely mesmerized.

After a minute or so, Laxus finally moved, grabbing a bottle of soap off a nearby shelf and squirting a bit in his hand. I watched him lather it up and then he began rubbing it into his thick hair, leaning back to let the spray of water hit his chest. I gulped. His body was incredible. As he soaped up his hair his large biceps flexed and bulged and when he finished he started to turn and…

Oh my God! My body flooded with heat, a crimson flush staining my cheeks and my belly turning warm and tingly. I wanted to turn away, I really did. But I simply couldn't. It was like a magnetic force was guiding my eyes, making me openly gawk at the completely naked figure of Laxus standing there.

His head was leaning back, his arms raised as he rinsed the soap out of his hair and I admired his thick chest and ribbed stomach. Inevitably my gaze moved downward and I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. I shouldn't be looking at him, shouldn't be sitting here like a complete pervert, peeping through a slit in the curtain. But… I was. I couldn't help it. His toned stomach flattened out, smoothing over his lower belly. I gulped nervously and continued my path down, staring overlong at his thick penis which hung heavily between his muscular thighs. My bodies reaction to this area of his body was startling, liquid heat coursing through my veins and pooling between my thighs. I didn't understand this feeling. A strange pulsing starting fluttering between my thighs and I pressed my legs together tightly to try to alleviate the ache.

My eyes were drawn back to his neck which was arched backwards as he let the water fall over his forehead and down his back. His eyes were closed and I heard a low rumbled slip up his throat, making a shiver race down my spine. My God, he was so hot! Of course I'd noticed before, you'd have to be blind not to. Just his size alone was jaw dropping. But now, seeing him in all his glory, his body wet and completely at ease… he was quite simply the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

He reached out and grabbed another bottle off of the shelf and began pouring soap into his hands then started rubbing it over his body. He lathered his chest first, rubbing over his pecs and then under his arms. I couldn't help but wish it was me rubbing the soap all over his body. I trembled just at the thought. Instead, I pushed my knees closer to my chest and watched him intently, following the path of his hands as they traveled over his belly and then started washing his private area. I think I stopped breathing as I watched.

His hand slowly stroked over his flaccid cock, seeming to be caressing it more than washing it. Even if the entire guild caught on fire right this moment I don't think I'd be been able to tare my gaze from the sight.

All too soon his hand left the area and continued washing his legs. The wooden seat started to get uncomfortable and I couldn't help but squirm slightly, trying to find a better way to sit without dropping my feet to the ground. I was finally able to fold my legs beneath me and when I looked back up, Laxus's hand was on the shower knob and the water stopped.

I was slightly disappointed, my show over and I frowned as he picked up a towel and began wiping his body off. 'Well, maybe this wasn't so bad…'

He toweled off his hair first, leaving it spiky and sticking out at odd angles which was somehow totally sexy. Then he rubbed the towel over his torso, carefully drying off every inch of skin and moving down his body to his feet. A sudden urge to ask him if he wanted me to dry off his back assaulted my thoughts and I quickly shook my head and mentally kicked myself.

The next thing I knew, he had the towel knotted around his narrow hips, the fabric hanging dangerously low so that I could see the V of muscles leading to his shaft. He was still an incredible sight and my head moved with him as he stepped forward, towards the stall beside me where he'd dropped his clothes earlier. I had to bend slightly to see him, practically straining to get a last few glimpses and then suddenly the curtain flew to the side and I sat there, staring up into the face of the man I'd just been ogling at for the past 10 minutes.

My jaw dropped… my eyes wide. I tried to say something, anything to explain my presence but not a word would come out. Instead I sat there, staring up dumbly at him as he grinned down at me, a wicked slant to the tilt of his head.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, leaning on the side of the stall, still holding the curtain back.

Somehow I managed to make a sound… sorta. It was more like a whimper though as I simply continued to stare at him. He chuckled and took a step forward, coming within arms distance of me.

"Speechless?" he commented, crossing his large arms over his chest.

I mumbled incoherently, attempting to speak, and then finally a word squeaked out. "How…"

He laughed again, the sound coming out deep and gruff. "How long did I know?"

I nodded my head, unable to stop staring at him. Even though I was mortified at getting caught, he was still nearly naked in front of me and it was very… distracting.

"Let's just say you have a very distinct scent."

Oh God! Did that mean… crap! He'd known all along! Blood rushed to my face. I needed to get out of there, now!

I unfolded my legs and stood up, rushing past him and out of the stall. I could hear his laughter behind me and then he called out, "Wait!" stopping me dead in my tracks.

I waited, the sound of my heavy breathing filling my ears till footsteps started to approach me from behind. My body tensed, the muscles in my back cramping with nervous anticipation. What was he doing? Was he going to yell at me? Get me in trouble? I wanted to flee but I couldn't move, dread weighing down my legs.

Finally the steps slowed and I could practically feel him behind me. I held my breath and closed my eyes, waiting till finally he said, "payback ought to be fun."

* * *

**LOL! That was more fun than it should have been. Laxus is quite hot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And… here we go again!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My heart was racing, my body trembling. Holy cow! Had that really just happened?! The alcohol I'd consumed earlier must have evaporated because not a hint of it was still lingering in my system as I raced out of the men's locker room and sped down the hallway. Images of ripped abs, taut rounded butt cheeks and broad shoulders flashed over and over in my mind and as I turned into the main room of the guild hall I nearly slammed into Gray who was walking casually by with his hands tucked inside his pants pockets.

"Whoa, Lucy! What are you doing?" he asked as he jumped out of the way, startled.

I didn't bother to stop, only turned my head and yelled back, "Sorry!"

I sped through the room, my eyes searching for a drunk brunette, and when I finally spotted her, sitting at the end of the bar, I veered towards her and stopped just beside her stool.

"Hey, Lucy… where have you been?" Cana turned and asked, a mug of beer in her hand.

I felt my blood seeping into my face and I glowered at Cana's smiling face. "Are you kidding me? Where have _I _been? Where have _you_ been?! You were supposed to stop anyone from walking in."

Cana took a large gulp of beer and looked back up at me all innocently. "I was? I don't remember saying that."

I stomped my foot and placed my fisted hands on my hips.

"Oh wait," Cana said, turning in her seat to face me fully. "Yes I do remember. But I just meant I would stop ugly guys from going in."

My eyes narrowed and I glared at her.

"Oh come on Lucy, you're not really mad at me."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes I am. Do you know how embarrassing that was?" I said.

Cana laughed and stood up, wobbling slightly before throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Not yet, but you're gonna tell me what happened… right?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was about to scold her again but suddenly heavy footsteps entered the room from the back of the hall and I turned nervously at the sound. Standing just inside the doorway with his large arms crossed over his massively broad chest was Laxus. A wicked grin spread across his face and his shoulders started to shake slightly as his deep booming laughter floated through the room.

I gulped nervously, my eyes fixated on the figure. Without my brains consent, my eyes started to peal of his clothing, removing them piece by piece till I turned and grabbed Cana's hand, fleeing the guild hall as another loud chuckle echoed across the room.

* * *

"Ugh! Why did you make me run?" Cana complained, falling into one of my overstuffed chairs in my apartment.

I ignored her and made my way to my kitchen, filling up two glasses with water and walked back out, handing her one.

"So, you going to tell me what that was all about?" Cana asked. She lifted the glass to her lips and then spit the water back out. "Eww, what the hell Lucy?"

I laughed and took a seat in the chair adjacent to her then watched her get up and disappear into my kitchen.

"You gotta have something better than this." She came back a few minutes later with two shot glasses and a bottle of chilled vodka.

"I'm not drinking any more," I said, sipping my water.

"Yes you are… and you're gonna tell me what you saw," Cana said, filling both glasses and shoving one in my face.

I groaned and took the small glass then lifted it to my lips. "Just this one," I said and tilted it back, letting the cool liquid slide down my throat and then cringing.

"So, what happened? Is it the same in there as ours?" Cana asked, leaning forward slightly in her chair.

I laid my glass on the coffee table and sat back. "Yea, pretty much."

"And… did you see… anything?" she pressed.

"Well," I started, trying to put an angry scowl on my face, "after you shoved me inside, I looked around for a minute and it was basically a mirror image to our bath house; just a few little things that aren't the same. When I heard a noise I scrambled for one of the changing rooms and hid in there, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't notice me and leave."

"Oh? And did they notice you?" Cana asked.

"Well, I didn't think they did. That is until Laxus yanked open the curtain to where I was hiding and caught me."

"Why were you in there so long then?" she asked.

I wiggled uncomfortably on my seat and sighed, "He didn't catch me right away."

"You're hiding something Lucy."

My head rolled back and I groaned, "He caught me watching him take a shower."

Cana's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. "He what?!" she exclaimed. "You mean… wait, what did you see?"

I leaned forward in my chair and started rubbing my eyes. "Everything," I answered and I was surprised by the huskiness in my voice.

"Everything? Like… _everything_?"

I nodded my head and groaned again. "Yes… everything."

"Oh man! You should be thanking me, not yelling at me. Now I wish _I'd_ gone inside."

I laughed but then remembered what he said to me right before I ran out. "The worst part is, he said to me as I was trying to run away, 'payback ought to be fun'."

Cana's mouth dropped open again and she reached out for the two glasses on the table. She filled them up again and this time when she handed one over I took it without hesitation and gulped it down.

"What do you think he means?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe he's going to tell the Master or something. Or worse, Mira. Can you imagine the scolding she'd give me? This is all your fault."

Cana laughed and leaned back in her seat. "Laxus would never do anything like that. I don't think he'll tell anyone."

"Then what do you think he'll do… blackmail me? Make me a slave for a day like he did to Natsu?"

"Oh no, I don't think so. But I will say, you may want to check around the area before you take anymore showers."

I gasped and yelled, "No! You don't think he would…"

"That's exactly what I think," Cana said and smirked. "Why else would he have let you watch him?"

I bit nervously on my bottom lip and then covered my face with my hands. "This is horrible!" I whimpered. I loved my showers and baths. I didn't want them ruined by worrying about whether or not I was being peeped on. It's bad enough I had to check and make sure Gray and Natsu weren't lurking anywhere first. Now I had to watch out for a hulking hotty who would actually be _trying_ to sneak in and watch me. At least Gray and Natsu didn't do it on purpose.

"Girl, just get it over with. Invite him over or something to watch. It's just gonna bother you until it happens," suggested Cana who I answered with a glare.

"Yea, great idea. Except, I'm not a pervert like you."

Cana laughed and said, "I'm not the closet voyeur..."

I picked up a nearby pillow and chucked it at her, satisfied slightly when it bounced off her head and fell to the floor beside her. "I need another drink," I said and reached for my small glass and the cool bottle of vodka.

"Pour me one too," Cana said.

I filled up both glasses and tipped mine down my throat, easing back into the comfort of my chair. It was dark outside, well into the night and the effects of the alcohol slowly started to return to me.

"Maybe I'll go do a job tomorrow, leave for a few days," I said, staring out through the window at nothing in particular.

"It's only going to prolong the inevitable," Cana remarked.

"You don't know that's what he's going to do. He could just forget about the whole thing tomorrow!" I yelled but Cana just laughed at me.

"Sure Lucy."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right… what am I right about?" Cana said.

I continued to lay there with my eyes closed as I answered, "Maybe I should just get it over with. I'm going to be paranoid until it happens."

"Hey, you know… you never gave me any details."

"What kind of details?"

"Was he hot?" Cana asked.

I chuckled and let my thoughts start to drift. Inevitably they returned to the shower, picturing the rivers of water sliding down his gorgeous body. Every inch of him was gloriously masculine and I felt my body heating up at just the thought of him.

Slowly I nodded my head and groaned. "He most certainly was."

* * *

I turned back to my living room after closing the door behind Cana and ran a hand through my hair. Usually before bed I would take my shower but tonight, just the thought made me hesitate. I was being silly though, wasn't I? There's no way he would come in and watch me. For one, I doubted that he even knew where I lived. And two, the whole thing was just some absurd idea that Cana had conjured up in her alcohol muddled brain. His 'payback' would more than likely be some silly request to get him a sandwich or something.

I shuffled across the room, my legs a little wobbly from the vodka and made my way to my bathroom. I couldn't help but take a glance around and my eyes found nothing so I closed the door, locked it just in case, and started taking off my clothes.

By the time I was finished, I felt silly for even harboring the thought that Laxus would do something like that. I mean, it was one thing to be stuck in the same room while someone was showering… who could resist a few peeks? Ok, maybe more than a few, but it was a wholly different thing when you went out of your way to watch someone.

I toweled myself dry then wrapped the cloth around my body. I took my time drying my hair and brushing my teeth and just as I was hanging my tooth brush up I heard a bang in the other room. Immediately I tensed. 'No way, it couldn't be.'

I rushed out, securing the towel over my breasts and glanced around the room.

"Hey Lucy! Are you out of milk?"

I sighed heavily and relaxed. It was only Natsu. "Yea. You used the last of it the other night, remember?" I called out and walked back into my bathroom. I finished getting ready for bed, pulling on my tank top and shorts and walked back out to my living room. "It's late. I'm going to bed," I said to Natsu who was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"I have a job for us. Do you wanna go tomorrow?" he asked, standing up and moving to my window.

I remembered my conversation earlier with Cana and nodded my head. "Yea, sounds good. When do you wanna leave?"

"I'll meet you at the guild tomorrow at ten," he said and slipped through my window and left.

I lifted the thick covers to my bed and slid inside, wiggling till I was comfortable and then laid back. As soon as I closed my eyes, my imagination plastered images of Laxus's naked body into my mind with steamy water running rivers down his hard body. I tried to force them out of my head but whenever I thought I had succeeded, another blaring image crept its way back, making my body warm and creating strange tingling sensations to shoot through my body. Eventually I gave up and just let my mind wander. I mean, what harm could there be anyway? It's not like people could read my mind… at least, I didn't know any mages that could do that… yet.

I remembered the way his muscles had bunched and flexed as he'd washed himself, the way his hand had slid over every delicious inch of his body. Even in my imagination the thoughts made me blush, especially when I remembered the way he'd touched himself. The sight had been so erotic and I squeezed my legs together, subconsciously trying to ease the ache that was growing there.

_I can't believe he'd known_! The _whole time_, he'd known I was there. Why would he have waited until he was finished to say anything? Did he think I would have run out before he'd started? Did he _want_ me to see him? He'd certainly shown no sense of modesty, that was for sure.

The more I thought about it, the more I wondered, had he done it all on purpose? If he'd been able to smell me then obviously he'd known I was there from the beginning. Did that mean that all of it had been a show… for me?

I laughed at myself. Of course it wasn't. He'd probably just wanted to make me embarrassed. In that, he'd certainly succeeded.

But what about this _payback_?

These thoughts remained with me as I drifted to sleep and plagued me the entire night till I woke up the next morning, feeling un-rested and anxious. I got ready fast and headed out, making my way to the guild to meet up with Natsu. I looked at my watch as I walked in and realized I was a little bit early.

Mira was behind the bar already, wiping down beer mugs and I walked over to her and offered to help.

"You're here early," she commented, smiling at me as she handed me a rag.

I grabbed the rag and picked up a mug, drying it off as I answered, "Yea, I didn't sleep well. I'm meeting Natsu here in a little bit for a job."

"Ah, yea I saw him pick one up yesterday. It shouldn't be a long one," Mira said and then asked, "Can you grab the bucket and mop from the closet for me? I want to get these floors washed next."

I hung the rag over a peg and nodded my head. "Sure thing." I headed out of the main room and made my way down the hallway to the closet. I had to pass the men's locker room on the way and I cringed slightly as I did. I don't think I'd ever look at that door the same way again. The next door was the closet and I opened it and grabbed the bucket and mop from it then closed the door behind me.

I was fumbling with the mop, trying to keep it from falling out of the bucket when a voice froze me in my tracks. "Didn't get enough yesterday?" the deep voice said, making goose bumps rise on my flesh.

The mop fell to the floor with a loud bang and I stood there, slowly lifting my head to see the man standing in front of me. I gulped audibly, my eyes wide. My fantasies had been fairy accurate the night before but the real thing, standing in front of me _again_, was so overwhelming I nearly spontaneously combusted on the spot. _Wow, he was incredible._ My eyes raked over his body, starting at the muscular calves and thighs, moving my way up to his narrow hips which were clad in a pair of black exercise shorts. His charcoal grey tank top was tightly fitted, clinging to his sweat dampened skin and clearly outlined his well defined abdominals. My eyes drank in the sight of his broad chest and shoulders, his tattoo peaking out of the top and wrapping around his shoulder muscles. My fingers gripped the handle of the bucket so tightly that my knuckles started to turn white and even though I knew I was plainly ogling his body, I couldn't get myself to look away.

"I guess not," I heard him chuckle and then I snapped out of my daze when I saw him take a step towards me. "Would you care to join me?" he asked and my head shot up to look at his amused face.

"Wh-what?" I mumbled. What was it about him that made me act like a blubbering idiot?

"Well, I just finished my workout. I need a shower," he said and my already flaming face turned a shade of crimson that rivaled Erza's hair.

I quickly knelt down and started grabbing at the fallen mop, desperate to look anywhere but at him. "I umm, I'm going on a job," I somehow managed to say and then stood up, clutching the mop handle tightly.

"Shame. We could have had some… fun."

I gulped again, my eyes shooting up to his. _Oh God, I wish I hadn't done that_. His crystal blue eyes stared into mine, making an erotic shiver travel down my spine. A rakishly handsome grin spread across his face and wicked thoughts tumbled into my mind. _I gotta get out of here… now!_

"Bye Laxus," I said and stepped forward to walk around him. His arm shot out just as I was about to pass him and every muscle in my body tensed.

"Don't worry. My payback can wait... at least a little while."

I gasped and stared at him. I was close and I was surprised by how far I had to bend my neck back to look up at him. Without a word I yanked my arm free from his grasp and sped away. I deposited the bucket and mop beside the bar and took off for the front of the guild hall.

Thankfully Natsu was just walking up the path and I hurried to him, anxious to get away. "Let's go!" I said, walking past him and exiting the guild grounds.

I could hear Natsu pause mid-stride and then his footsteps sounded behind me, running to catch up to me. "Lucy, are you ok?" he asked, moving to walk beside me.

I nodded and kept my head trained forward. "Yea, I'm fine. Let's just get going."

From the corner of my eye I saw Natsu shrug his shoulders and I was grateful that he didn't push the matter further.

* * *

In the train, as Natsu sat in the corner with his cheeks puffed out and his face a sickly shade of green, I revisited my encounter this morning. I wish my brain didn't turn to moosh every time he was around. For some reason, putting two thoughts together in his presence was a feat unobtainable. And what he'd said, "Would you care to join me,?" holy CRAP! I couldn't believe the audacity. But what unnerved me even more was my reaction. Somewhere, deep inside of me, a longing had burst forth and it gnawed at me. Even now, as I sat here, watching the landscape zip by outside the window, I couldn't keep my thoughts from drifting back.

I blame Cana. She's the one that put all these images in my head. I was certainly going to have a word with her when I got back from this job.

To be continued…

* * *

**Yes, yes… to be continued. I've been persuaded. Thank you for all the support everyone. I truly never imagined I'd get so many people interested in this. **

**And once again, this story is dedicated to my favorite Dirty Bitches, Deathsembrace137 and Leoslady4ever. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Thanks all for the reviews, etc. Love them so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I sighed heavily as I dropped my bag inside the doorway of my apartment and stepped aside to let Natsu in. It felt good to be home. We'd only been gone the day but it had been a hell of a day. The quest we'd taken had turned out to be quite a bit harder than we'd expected. The monster we were supposed to have been disposing of turned out to be several different dark mages and when we finally managed to capture them all we had to rush to the train station, barely managing to catch it before the last one left for Magnolia.

My couch looked incredibly inviting and I plopped unceremoniously on to it and sprawled my limbs out. Natsu did the same on the overstuffed chair adjacent to me and we both groaned exhaustively. "It's so nice to be home!" I said, leaning my head back against the cushions and closing my eyes.

"Yea it is," Natsu agreed and I half laughed at him.

"You're not even home," I said, pointing out that this was _my _apartment.

Natsu kicked his shoes off and rested his feet on my coffee table. "Close enough."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head; looks like he'll be spending the night again. "If you're sleeping here then you're sleeping on the sofa," I said, rolling my head to the side to look at him.

He grunted in acknowledgment and then we sat in silence for a few minutes till I felt myself starting to nod off. I huffed and lifted myself up then shuffled across the room to my bed. I grabbed the folded up blanket off the foot of the bed and launched it towards Natsu who was already making his way to my couch.

"Thanks," he mumbled and then collapsed on my sofa. Within seconds I heard his breathing even out into sleep.

I curled up in my own bed and almost just as fast I was asleep as well.

* * *

_It was dark, only a vague glimmer of light glowing in the distance. My fingers nervously played with the keys dangling from my hip, the brush of metal against my fingers easing the mounting tension within me. I took a step forward towards the sliver of light and heard the soft sounds of water which grew louder the further I went. When I finally reached the source of the light, I found myself at a slightly opened doorway, the wooden door cracked opened a few inches. The sound of water was louder, clearly coming from the other side of the door and I slowly pushed it open and peaked inside. _

_Standing beneath a steady stream of water was the golden Adonis that had plagued my every waking thought for the past day and a half. His large, hard body seemed to glow with an electric charge as the water ran in rivers down his form. My hand tightened on the knob and I nervously bit my bottom lip. Wow, he was so gorgeous. I'd never seen anyone so perfectly sculpted in all my life. Several strands of his blonde hair were plastered to his forehead while the shorter strands stuck up in short spikes. His eyes were closed as he leaned back into the stream, his thick dark lashes fanning against his cheeks. His lips were just slightly parted and I heard him take a deep breath as he lifted his hands to his head and slowly rinsed his hair. _

_The muscles along his arms and shoulders bunched and flexed as he moved, the position showing off his incredibly broad shoulders and lean, narrow hips. My eyes fastened to his flat stomach, my gaze following the line of muscle that angled towards his groin. He was deliciously naked, his penis hanging thick and heavy between his thighs and I couldn't tear my gaze away from the area. _

_Waves of heat tumbled through my body, my face filling with heat and making my eyes burn. I could feel my heart rate accelerating and my breathing picking up pace. I shifted uncomfortably where I stood but continued peering around the edge of the door. _

_A groan threatened to crawl up my throat and I gulped it down when he trailed a hand down his body, sliding over his tight abs and then grasping the base of his flaccid cock. With deliberate slow strokes he touched himself, his large hand tugging his now growing arousal. I watched him, my chest visibly heaving with heavy breaths. I licked my lips and stared intently. _

_His hand caressed himself, stroking over his nearly hard erection. His head was thrown back, his neck straining as low moans drifted between his lips. My belly tightened and I pressed my thighs together, moaning along with him inside my head. _

_I watched his hand move, pumping his cock which was now incredibly thick, long and hard. His curved fingers moved all the way along his length and then his thumb stroked over the smooth rounded head. A slight flush stained his cheeks as he worked himself and the muscles along his chest and arms flexed with every movement, his entire body seeming to be straining towards release. _

_He started to breath heavy as he stroked himself, his eyes still closed and his head tilted back. I gripped the door frame tightly and continued to watch him. I couldn't believe how big he was, his length more than doubling the size of his large fist which began to increase its pace as it slid up and down the hard shaft. His thighs were flexing, his belly rippling with muscle. I started to bite on my lower lip, need growing hot and fast inside of me. _

_I heard him mumble something but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I was too distracted by his movements to pay too much attention to anything besides the hand that was fucking him. He shifted where he stood, transferring his weight from one foot to the other but his hand didn't cease its movements. His hard length was throbbing as he caressed himself. My heart was pounding. He mumbled something again and this time I lifted my head to look at his face._

_His eyes were open… and he was staring at me. I gulped, my eyes wide. A slow grin spread over his face and he mumbled again… "Join me, Lucy."_

* * *

I awoke with a start, gasping as I shot out of bed. My comforter was kicked to the foot of the bed and my sheets were twisted around my body. I thin sheen of sweat covered my skin and I was all flushed and uncomfortable, a strange ache pulsing between my legs.

"Lucy? Are you ok?"

Natsu's voice startled me and I jumped, yanking the blankets up to my chest. I opened my mouth to speak and the sound caught in my throat before I swallowed thickly and then finally managed to say, "Umm, yea. I'm fine."

I watched Natsu sit up on the couch and scratch the back of his head while he yawned sleepily. "Are you sure? You were making all sorts of strange noises and…"

I interrupted him before he continued, "I'm fine. Just a bad dream I guess." I stretched and then stood up; placing my bare feet on the cool wooden floor then ambled across the room to my bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. Can you make us something to eat?" I asked with my hand on the door.

"Yea I guess," Natsu answered grudgingly and I closed the door.

Leaning over the tub I grabbed the knobs and started fiddling with the water till I got it coming out at the temperature that I liked and then stood back and pealed off my clothes. My muscles were slightly achy from the quest the day before and as I walked under the steaming hot spray of water I sighed heavily.

Mmm it felt so good.

I don't know how long I stood there, the hot water pelting my sensitive skin but I found myself leaning against the wall beneath the shower head, the water cascading down my shoulders and back. In the back of my head I realized that I was standing in the exact same position Laxus had been standing when I'd first seen him in the shower.

'How long was that brief moment in time going to haunt me?' I wondered as I straightened and started washing my hair. It had been maybe ten minutes at most but I'd spent hours upon hours reliving it inside my mind, even in my dreams!

At least I hadn't worried about the possibility of being peeped on this time when I'd taken my shower. With Natsu outside it was highly unlikely that Laxus would attempt to barge inside… not that I really believe Cana anyway. Inviting me to take a shower with him as I passed him in the hallway and going out of his way to sneak into my apartment were two very different things. Laxus probably didn't even think about me or what happened when I wasn't in his immediate field of vision. I was way too insignificant.

I finished washing myself then stepped out of the shower. When I opened the door to the rest of my place I was pleasantly surprised with a relatively edible breakfast of fruit and pancakes waiting for me and a little bit later we both left together, me heading for the guild while Natsu headed back to his house.

* * *

"… but, I don't…" I fidgeted nervously and then sighed resignedly, "umm, ok." I couldn't believe my horrible luck. When I'd gotten to the guild, the place had been packed… even more so than usual. It seemed like almost everyone was there and Mira was running around half crazed trying to keep up with the orders coming in. I'd offered to help and now… now I was stuck with the unbelievably awkward job of delivering a stack of paperwork to the one person I wanted to avoid more than anyone else.

Several minutes later, I stared dejectedly at the small scrap of paper Mira had written Laxus' address on and I shuffled my feet down the worn dirt path. He lived somewhere outside of the main town of Magnolia, not far from the guild but far enough that it took me several minutes to get there. When I finally found the address, I stared up at the large brick building, surprised by the size of the place and walked up to the front door.

I took a deep breath before I knocked, moving the pile of papers into one arm and taking a step back to wait. After several seconds I heard a sound on the other side but couldn't make out what was being said. I knocked again and this time I heard, "Come in!" shouted loudly and with a slightly agitated edge to the sound.

With trembling fingers I tugged the door open and looked inside. The room was large, fitting with the size of the building but the furnishings were sparse, only a large sofa sitting against one wall and another large overstuffed chair positioned in the center of the room. I could see several archways leading to other rooms but Laxus was nowhere to be found.

"Since when do you knock?" he voice rang out, coming from somewhere deep in the house and I clutched the stack of papers to my chest.

I took a few steps inside and hesitantly said, "H-hello?"

"What the… who's that?" Laxus asked and I could hear his booted feet walking in this direction.

"It's umm, Lucy. Mira asked me to bring some papers for you… from Master, err… your Grandfather," I answered and then saw him walk around the corner into the room I was in. Like always, his presence was intimidating, his large form dominating the space around him and I visibly gulped when he grinned at me.

"Well, this is a surprise. Couldn't wait to see me eh?" he said, striding slowly across the room towards me.

As always, the sight of him left me blubbering like a moron and I felt my face flaming. He was wearing a forest green t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of black pants that fit him just right. "M-Mira… she wanted… here," I shoved, holding out the stack of papers for him and turning my face to the side.

He chuckled throatily and stepped forward to take the papers from my hands. "So eager to help her out. Why could that be, I wonder?"

I bit my lip nervously and forced myself to look up at his face. His stormy blue eyes stared down at me, his face still grinning and I squared my shoulders, looking straight back at him. I wouldn't let myself be intimidated by him. Not that he was trying to intimidate me but his mere size and presence always made me feel slightly dominated. "It's busy at the guild so I offered to help her out," I answered and was thankful that my voice didn't waver.

"Is that so? Well then, thank you. But I was actually on my way to the guild anyway… as soon as Bicks gets here," he said, taking a step towards me.

I tried to stand my ground but the urge to step back gnawed at me till I relented. "Alright. Well, I guess I'll get going," I said, using the excuse to take another step back but unable to look away from his eyes. He followed me, not letting go of my gaze as I moved and soon I found myself bumping into the wall and my hands blindly searched for the door.

"You know, I've been thinking about my pay back," he said, moving directly in front of me so that his chest was only a few inches from mine. He placed one of his hands against the wall beside me, leaning heavily on it as he dipped towards me. "How about meeting me tomorrow… here, at six?"

My heart was hammering so loudly in my chest that I was sure he could hear it. I was nearly caged in by his large body and I couldn't think of anything but how close he was, the outside world ceasing to exist. A surge of something foreign ripped through my body and my fingernails started to curl into my palms as I fisted my hands. I inhaled deeply, drinking in his scent. I couldn't believe my bodies' response to his nearness. I was aroused, unbelievably, undeniably… aroused and I had to close my eyes to compose myself at the realization.

"I affect you, don't I?" he murmured, leaning closer to me till I could feel his chest brush against mine. I gasped at the contact and the jolting shiver that zipped down my spine.

A loud yell startled me and made me jump, my body bumping against his accidentally and he reached his hands out to steady me, holding my waist.

"Hey Laxus, you ready?" Bickslows voice rang out through the door and I sighed in relief when Laxus released me.

"Yea, one sec," he hollered and then looked back down at me. "Tomorrow?"

I shifted uncomfortable under his gaze and nodded my head without thought to his authoritative tone.

"Good," he said and grabbed the door handle then yanked it open. "You comin' with us?"

I had originally planned on going back to the guild but the thought of walking back… with him, sent my body into a frenzy and I quickly shook my head and ran out the door, passing Bickslow on the way who watched me go with a look of surprise on his face. I sped down the path towards my apartment and walked straight through the town without stopping till I was safely inside my small place with the door closed securely behind me.

I leaned against the wooden door and rested my head against the hard surface. I couldn't believe it. Had I really just agreed to meet him?

My stomach somersaulted at the thought and I groaned… tomorrow.

To be continued…

* * *

**Can you tell I like the idea of Laxus being in the shower? Bah, who wouldn't?! I mean come on… we're all pervs here right? Hehe!**

**More to come! I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay in updating. Hopefully this ridiculously long chapter will make up for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Are you kidding me? Out of your entire wardrobe, you pick the one piece that doesn't show any cleavage," Cana says from where she's seated on the large chair.

I huffed exaggeratedly and stuffed the hanging garment back into my closet. I eyed the row of clothes again, my finger rubbing anxiously over my bottom lip, "I have no clue what to wear. I don't even know what we're going to be doing."

"What would you normally wear on a date?" Cana asked and I turned and glared at her.

"This isn't a date," I practically hissed, probably more annoyed with myself than her for the way my face started to flame at just the mere mention of it being a date.

"Woah! Ok. But what else would you call it?" Cana said with a smirk.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I call it revenge, on his part… What about this one?" I asked, changing the subject and holding out a pink sleeveless top with a collar and a white pleated skirt.

"What, are you going to play tennis?" Cana asked sarcastically.

I let my shoulders slump dramatically and I pouted as I said, "I have no idea what to wear. You pick something," I suggested and grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the seat so I could sit down. I slumped into the chair, letting an exhausted sigh slip out as I watched Cana move in front of my overstuffed closet and start rifling through.

"How about this?" she said, holding out a bright red halter dress with a skirt that barely would cover my ass.

"I'm not even going to comment on that," I said, leaning on the arm of the chair with my elbow and propping my head up with my hand.

"Ok, what about this?" she suggested and held out a black tank top with a deep v-neck and a khaki colored skirt with cargo style pockets.

Hmm, that's not too bad; casual but still sexy… Ugh! Why do I even care?! This isn't a date! Cana must be getting to me. All this talk about it being a date is making me start to think that it actually was. How ridiculous, like someone like Laxus would want to go on a date with me. He was the epitome of masculine sexiness. Everything about the man was mouthwatering, at least physically. Sex practically radiated off of him. Not that I was an expert on such things, being a virgin and all, but I wasn't blind and my body certainly appreciated him. Every time I was near him now my heart would race and my breathing would quicken. It was unsettling to say the least. And now… now I had to go over to his house _AGAIN_ and this time I had no idea what was going to happen. I think he just wanted to torture me, draw out the agonizing uncertainty of what his revenge would be on me for peeping on him. At least tonight it would finally be over.

"Alright. That's fine," I said to Cana, sitting up and taking the clothes from her outstretched hand. I walked in to my bathroom and shrugged off the towel which was wrapped around my body and quickly got dressed. I assessed myself in the mirror briefly and then went back out to the living area where Cana was sitting down, taking a long gulp from her mug of beer.

"When are you supposed to meet him again? Cana asked and I glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall.

"In twenty minutes," I answered and mindlessly started pacing in front of where Cana was sitting.

"If this isn't a date then why are you so nervous?" she asked and I stopped abruptly.

"It's not a date and why do you think I'm nervous? This man caught me watching him naked in the shower. Who knows what he's going to make me do?" I said and restarted my nervous pacing.

"I'd have jumped in the shower with him already," Cana muttered and I glared at her.

"You're not helping," I said. I breathed a long loud sigh and let my head fall back. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But what choice did I have? All Laxus had to do was tell Master or even Mirajane and I could get in serious trouble. Much less the fact that they would think I was a major perv. What was even worse was every time I thought about the upcoming night, images of what the original cause of my plight was pasted themselves in my mind. Over and over again I would see Laxus's naked body, his arms lifted over his head as he rubbed shampoo into his hair. And even worse were the images of him from my dream; the amazingly erotic dream that had left me trembling with lust in my bed.

"You better get going or you're gonna be late," Cana said, interrupting my thoughts. I took another deep breath and nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

Together, Cana and I left my apartment and made our way to the guild. Laxus's place was on the opposite end of town so I was able to walk with her the entire way before we had to part ways. "Good luck," she said and winked before she turned off the path and headed inside.

With heavy steps I continued along the path, my thoughts a riotous mess. I wanted to believe that all my nervousness and fidgeting was due to my trepidation of what was to come but I knew that it wasn't all of the reason. Sure, it could account for a vast majority of it but for some reason, this small, minuscule part of me might acutally be looking forward to seeing him again. It was obvious that my body responded to him. All I had to do was merely think about him and I would become all warm and tingly inside. But beyond that, there was something exciting about the man. It wasn't often that I was reduced to incoherent mumblings in anyone's presence and so far, that man has left me tongue tied nearly every time I have encountered him. Something about him just unsettled me, threw me off balance. It was like everything that happened moved too fast and my brain couldn't keep up. I wanted to halt time and let everything sink in when he was in my presence, let my eyes drink in every aspect of his physical appearance before I let my brain make some kind of determination on what I felt looking at him. It was like the synapses in my brain constantly misfired when he was around, making it difficult to even breathe. All this lent towards the bucket of butterflies flitting insanely inside my belly. I was thankful that I hadn't eaten anything because I was sure that at this moment I would be relieving myself of the meal in the bushes.

Before I knew it I was at the end of the gravel walk way that led to Laxus's house and I paused a moment to collect myself before I proceeded forward. I could do this. I could face the man that had plagued my thoughts nearly every moment since that fateful encounter a few days ago. I took the last step to the door and hesitated only a second before I rapped softly. Maybe if I did it quiet enough he wouldn't hear and I could go home without feeling guilty about not showing up because I had actually attempted to come over and…

The click of the doorknob ruined any dream of that and I didn't have a moment more to think about anything as my eyes settled on the gorgeous figure standing on the other side of the door. His stormy blue eyes raked over my figure, divulging me of my clothing in a single sweep and a wicked grin spread over his handsome face, making my fingers clench into a tight fist. How did he do that? How could he strip me bare with just his eyes?

"So you came," he said, his deep voice sending a chill through my body. Was everything about him sexy?

"O-Of course. I said that I would," I answered, thankful that my voice only wavered slightly.

He smiled down at me again and then opened the door wider for me to enter. I stepped through and my ears immediately tuned in to the sound of water running somewhere. I froze in place, listening intently and I knew, I just knew that it was the sound of a shower running.

I couldn't believe it. Would he actually make me do that? Some part of me had actually deluded itself that he wouldn't push it that far but now the inevitability of it crashed into my conscious, leaving me nearly panicking inside my head. Could I go through with this? Would the added embarrassment of Master knowing what I'd done really be worse than what this man might have planned for me? Honestly, I couldn't really blame Laxus for this situation. It had been me who'd initially done the wrong. Him perpetuating it was somewhat expected considering his reputation. I'd heard from several guild members what he'd said the day they'd contacted him for help during the Phantom Lord ordeal. I knew he was a bit licentious in nature so all of this was to be expected but the reality still left me stunned and a bit anxious.

"Oh, I forgot something," Laxus said and I watched him walk quickly across the room and disappear inside another room which sounded like the running water was coming from it. I struggled not to tremble where I stood, hoping that I could face this. No matter what the outcome, I just didn't want to look like an utter fool.

The sound of the water suddenly being shut off confused my thoughts. Had he been running a bath instead?

A moment later, Laxus came strolling back and I stared at him apprehensively.

"Sorry about that. I was cleaning before you got here and forgot to turn off the water," he said and I nodded as if it hadn't just been completely jolted. What was going on? "Are you hungry?"

Huh? Is he really asking if I'm hungry? As always, my conscious brain couldn't keep up with the speed of my thoughts. What was he doing here? Was he really not going to make me get in the shower?

Slowly I nodded my head and then remembered my queasy stomach. My belly was twisted in knots and I couldn't imagine being able to digest anything at the moment. Oh well. I'll just pick at it.

"I got some stuff to have a barbeque. It's nice out so I thought it would be perfect for this evening," he said and I couldn't quite grasp the 180 that had just happened here. What was he trying to do? Why was he acting so strange? This had to be a set up for disaster later. He was going to torture me slowly till he finally broke out and took his revenge.

"Umm, okay," I finally murmured and followed him through the large room towards the back of the house. We passed through a spotlessly clean kitchen, my eyes mindlessly approving of the place. Everything was surprisingly clean. I hadn't pictured him as the cleanly type. I don't know why. It was just a random assumption I'd made about his character. Guess I didn't know everything about him.

He picked up a plate of something from the fridge and then led me through a backdoor which opened out on to a wide terrace and I nearly gasped at the view he had. His house sat against the same lake that the guild was near and with the sun starting to set over the horizon, the colors reflecting off the water were so vivid and stunning that I froze where I was standing and simply stared at it. "Do you like it?" Laxus asked, his voice pulling back to reality.

I nodded my head and slowly turned to look at him. "Yes, it's beautiful."

The smile he turned my direction disarmed me and I felt my insides melt and turn to mush while I looked at him. A smile like that should be illegal or at least he should be fined for it. There was no way someone should be able to look that good. No girl stood a chance against it.

I smiled back at him and then watched him flinch as if something had hit him in the gut. Immediately he turned his attention away and continued walking across the terrace and I wondered what the heck that was about. I just shook my head and followed him, trying hard not to look at his broad and muscular back.

"You're not some sort of vegetarian are you?" he asked as he started to light the barbeque pit. I shook my head and then stood there awkwardly, unsure of what I was supposed to do. Did I help him? Did I sit and watch him?

"Can I help you at all?" I asked, timidly approaching him and moving to stand by his side.

He bent over to mess with the flames and this time I simply couldn't resist admiring him. His back was unbelievable. His plain white t-shirt clung to him and the angle showed off his incredibly broad shoulders and narrow waist. The muscles along the center of his back stood out perfectly along his spine and my fingers twitched against my sides to reach out and run my hands over him.

"I'm good," Laxus finally answered my question about helping him. "If you want, you can take a seat over there. This shouldn't take too long."

I swiveled my head to the side and found a pair of patio chairs nearby surrounding a small circular glass table. I made my way over and took a seat, turning my body so that I was facing Laxus who was busy laying a few burgers on the grill.

"How many are you going to have?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"Just one, please," I answered. I crossed my legs and let my foot start bouncing in the air, trying to relieve some of the nervous tension in my body. I was so wound up. I hated not knowing what was going to happen. It didn't help that he gave no indication whatsoever of what his intent was.

"So, how do you like the new guild… besides the men's locker room of course? I already know what you think of that," Laxus said and immediately a blush flooded my face.

"It's great. I really like all the new stuff. It's like being at a resort all the time. I haven't tried out the gym though yet. I wouldn't know what to do in there. But everything else is really cool," I answered while I watched Laxus poke at the burgers.

"You've never gone to a gym before?" Laxus asked, laying the spatula he'd been holding on to a nearby plate and turning to face me.

"Nope. I'm not exactly the pumping iron type," I said with a small smile and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, resting my heels on the edge of the chair.

"You don't need to become a body builder to use the gym," he said and I watched him, nervously rocking back and forth on the chair as he walked towards me. "Give me your arm."

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"Give me your arm," he repeated, holding out his hand.

"I… umm, ok," I said and then hesitantly lifted my arm and held it out for him. His hands immediately gripped it, one holding my wrist while the other slowly worked its way up to my shoulder, squeezing the flesh along the way.

"Not bad. You have potential. It wouldn't take you long to tone up," he said and then trailed a fingerslowly down the inside of my arm, sliding over my forearm and then moving over my wrist to the center of my upturned palm.

My blood ignited and I squirmed uneasily on the seat. A large lump lodged itself inside my throat and I swallowed thickly to relieve myself before I finally managed to say, "Really?"

"Sure. I could help you if you want," he suggested and all I could do was stare at him. Was he really suggesting that I work out with him? I snorted inwardly. Wouldn't that be ridiculous? Pathetic me trying to lift weights with arguably the biggest guy in fairy tail, forgetting Elfman of course.

"Yea, I'm sure you want to waste your time doing that," I said, relaxing when Laxus started walking back to the grill.

"Actually, I'd enjoy it I think," he responded and started flipping the burgers.

He'd enjoy it? Seriously? Did I even _want_ to lift weights? I'd never even thought about it before.

"I'll think about it," I finally answered and pulled my legs back up to my chest, resuming my rocking position on the chair. I had to admit, the idea was kind of intriguing. My magic might not be extremely suited to much physical use but some of the spells I was working on now with my spirits could possibly benefit from me being a bit stronger. Yes, I would definitely have to consider his offer.

"Medium ok for you?" Laxus asked.

"Yea, that's fine," I answered. This'll be a good one to tell Cana tomorrow. Laxus cooked for me. Not many people could claim that… at least I didn't think they could.

With that thought in mind, I smiled as I watched Laxus amble his way over to the table I was at and he placed a small plate in front of me with my burger on it. "Hope you like it," he said and then took the seat on the other side of the table.

"Thanks." I picked up the burger, and bit into it. "Mmm, this is good," I mumbled, my mouth still full and I covered it with my hand. It really was good. Laxus can cook… who knew?

"So, tell me about your spirits," Laxus said. My eyes went wide when I looked over at his plate. Three burgers! Was he really going to eat them all?

I swallowed the bite of food in my mouth and began, "Well, what do you want to know? You already know Loke. He's one of my Ecliptic Zodiac keys."

Laxus nodded his head and asked, "How many others do you have?"

"Well there's…" and I went through the list of golden keys I had and then explained to him the difference between those and the silver keys. Surprisingly, he genuinely seemed interested in what I was saying and I felt myself warming up to the conversation, explaining what each spirit did and the relationships they had. He asked several questions and eventually I'd nearly forgotten that I was there, talking to the man whom I'd seen naked not long ago and even had dreams about.

I finished my burger, amazed that I'd been able to eat the entire thing. I'd barely even noticed it; I'd been so involved in explaining about my spirits. I sat back afterwards and watched Laxus as he started in on his third, amazed that he was able to eat so much. I guess he'd have to to maintain a body that size.

In the silence, my eyes started to drift over his features, gazing at his blonde spiky hair, noticing for the first time how thick it was. Then I looked at his eyes. It was amazing how darkly fringed they were. Girls would die for lashes like he had. It was like he was wearing permanent eye liner and with such light colored hair, the contrast was simply stunning.

When he finished, I watched him stand up and reach to pick up his plate. I snatched it first though and grabbed my own. "I'll take care of these," I said and then rushed inside the house. He'd already cooked for me. I wasn't about to let him clean up after me as well. I rinsed the plates off while Laxus put his cooking stuff away and then I turned and waited for him after I'd finished, wiping my wet hands off on a nearby dish towel as I watched him move easily around the kitchen. Now what? The evening so far had been surprisingly nice; certainly not what I'd expected. I'd even somewhat relaxed a bit. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I'd thought. Maybe he was just going to tell me he forgave me and that would be that… no revenge, no worry about whether he'd be stalking me in my shower. I could go back to my normal day to day life.

"So," he finally said, standing up after bending over to put something in a lower cabinet. "Let's go back outside for a bit."

I smiled a half smile and nodded my head, "Sure." He held the door open for me and I thanked him as I passed through and then once again was awed by the beauty of the lake which was now cast in darkness, only the moon reflecting off the smooth surface. Laxus moved beside me and we stood there silently for a few minutes before he broke the silence and turned to me.

"About my revenge…" he began and my stomach dropped. Shit! All the nervousness and trepidation that I'd experienced earlier came crashing back, sweeping through my body and making me feel slightly faint. What was he going to do? I eyed him warily and took a step back. His hands moved to the hem of his shirt and I gulped as I watched him lift the white fabric over his head and toss it to the table beside him. My God, I couldn't keep my eyes off of his body. So much delicious flesh bared for my gaze. His long fingers moved next to the button of his pants and I quickly averted my eyes, my face flaming instantly and I heard a chuckle escape Laxus' mouth. "Don't worry blondie. It's nothing you haven't already seen."

I stoically kept my face turned away, refusing to look over at him but then he walked into my line of vision and I sagged in relief. Sitting low on his hips was the familiar black swim trunks with yellow lightning bolts. "Oh," I said, biting my lip nervously and then let my eyes fall to his large chest. I simply couldn't help admiring him, especially when he was this close.

"Let's go for a swim," he said and then started walking away.

"But I… I don't have a suit," I said to his back and watched him turn back around and face me.

His eyes leisurely moved up my body, raking me from head to toe before a wicked grin spread over his face. "I don't mind."

He continued walking then, turning back to the lake and I stood there, fidgeting nervously with my fingers until I finally thought of something. "Umm, I'll be right back," I said and then darted inside his house. I reached for my keys the moment I was inside and an instant later, Virgo was bowing in front of me with a scarlet red bathing suit dangling from her fingertips.

"Master needs a suit?" she asked, holding out the two-piece.

"Yes! Thank you so much! You're a life saver," I said and with a puff, Virgo disappeared. I eyed my surroundings and then found the door where I'd earlier heard the shower running and I made my way over to it. Sure enough, it was a bathroom and I quickly got changed and then walked back outside.

In the distance I could see Laxus' large form wading waste high in the water and I deposited my armful of clothes on the table beside his. What was I doing? Was I really going to go swimming, at night, alone, with Laxus? I guess I really didn't have much choice, did I?

Slowly I made my way out to the water, testing the temperature with my toes before I stepped in. It was cool but not cold and my body adjusted to the temperature the farther I went out. Laxus was facing the opposite way from me and I felt a little bit better about going in. Eventually I made it out as far as him and then I took a few steps to the side to keep some distance between us.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"My spirit, Virgo. She takes care of me," I answered, still smiling.

"She has good taste," he said and I looked down at the crimson colored bathing suit. It was simple, a solid red bikini with a gold swirly pattern which tied behind my back and neck as well as over both sides of my hips.

"Yea, she usually does."

Once again I found myself staring at him. He'd dunked his head beneath the water earlier and now his hair was wet, several strands falling heavily over his forehead while others stuck up in little spikes. Water clung to his body and the light from the moon cast seductive shadows over his features. My body was already responding. At this point I was getting used to it. It didn't take much for the now familiar warmth to invade my belly and the strange tinglings to overtake my senses. I was starting to associate these feelings with the man in front of me. Every time I was near him they emerged.

I decided to do a little swimming to distract my thoughts so I dove out, spearing through the water and then standing back up. It felt good, the water cooling my heated skin. I pushed my hair back from my face and then laid out on my back, floating over the surface and letting my arms spread out from my sides. Everything was so quiet. The only sounds were the small little splashes that Laxus made as he moved around nearby. Was this his revenge? I surely hoped so. I was quite enjoying myself.

I stood back up and ran my hands through my now wet hair. The stars were starting to come out and I gazed at them overlong, thinking about my spirits when suddenly I felt a body press slightly against my back. My entire body tensed. My hands fell to my sides. I think I even stopped breathing as I waited to see what was going to happen.

"Does the water remind you of the shower?" he asked, his voice whispering over my skin. I felt my skin prickle where the air touched my shoulder and a shiver ran down my spine.

The shower… mmm the shower. Memories flooded me. A picture of Laxus standing naked beneath the flowing water pasted itself in to my vision and my stomach did a somersault. He moved subtly behind me, brushing his body lightly against mine and I barely held back the moan that threatened to slip between my lips.

"I've been thinking for days about how I was going to get my pay back." I could sense him moving even closer, his head dipping down towards my neck. My breaths were passing unsteadily through my lips and I waited in agony while I listened to him. "I finally decided…"

This was it. I was finally going to find out what my payment was going to be. A part of me was relieved, the dreaded unknown finally going away but another part was agonizing over it. What was he going to say? What if it was something I simply couldn't do? Would all of this have been for nothing; all of this nervous anticipation that had been building up inside of me just to end up with Master finding out and punishing me anyhow?

I took a deep breath and waited, anticipation gnawing at my insides. His deep, silky voice rumbled beside my ear, "Kiss me."

The air in my lungs whooshed out in a rush. What?! Kiss him?! He had to be joking. There was no way. He actually wanted me to kiss him?! My traitorous body reacted to his words, my insides burning and my nerves becoming highly sensitized. "K-Kiss you?" I said, turning slowly to face him. He was still so close, his massive body towering over me. My eyes were at a level with his chest and I had to tilt my head back to look at his face. "Why?"

"It's what I want," he answered simply.

It's what he wants? Was he serious? Why would he want to kiss me? My brain simply couldn't conceive of why. I was so insignificant in comparison to him. "Really?"

He nodded his head and stood there, unmoving. What should I do? My body itched to comply. It felt like I was straining to press myself against him and he was so close. I could practically feel the warmth radiating off of his skin. A kiss. A simple kiss. I could do that. I might not be very experienced in it but it was easy enough, right?

"Umm, okay," I finally said and waited, watching him stand there unmoving, unable to look up at his face. What was he doing? I just told him he could kiss me. After several more moments of uncomfortable silence I finally lifted my head and looked at him. "Are you going to..."

He shook his head and grinned. "I told you to kiss me. I didn't say I was going to kiss you."

Huh? He... oh crap. He expected me to kiss him! Whahh! What do I do?! For some reason this was ten times worse than him kissing me. At least that way all I had to do was stand there and let him do whatever but now _I_ had to be the one doing it.

I took a deep breath to try to control my raging thoughts. Okay, I could do this. I peaked up at his still grinning face and felt my cheeks sting with warmth. I moved a hairsbreadth closer to him and stood up on tip toe, my breasts brushing against his lower chest and I sucked in a startled breath at the contact. He didn't move, not even a tiny bit and I stared up at him, frustrated. I couldn't reach him. He was simply too tall.

"I can't... can you ummm, bend down a little?" I asked, embarrassment washing through me.

He chuckled deep in his throat and said, "I guess you're going to have to figure out another way."

What?! What the hell?! What did he expect me to do? I was already on tip toe and I could barely reach his neck. How was I supposed to reach his mouth without climbing up his body? It's not like I could go grab a step stool and bring it out into the water. My mind wandered recklessly over how I was supposed to accomplish this. I started to scan the area around us, trying to figure out something that might be able to help. Everything required me physically leaving and grabbing something. That wouldn't work and I'm sure he would only laugh at me further if I tried.

As we stood there in silence with the water lapping at our bodies, I finally came up with an idea. With slightly shaky hands I reached out and grabbed his wrist. His eyebrows shot up but he didn't stop me and then I gently pulled him forward, taking a step back hoping that he would follow. Thankfully he did without protest but not without chuckling the whole way. At this point I really didn't care anymore. It's not like I could be any more embarrassed than I already was.

When I finally made it back far enough that the water reached my chest, I closed my eyes for a brief second and then stepped towards him once again. There was no way to manage this without touching him in some way so I tentatively reached my hands up and pressed them against the top of his shoulders. The muscles were hard and unyielding beneath my fingers and I was once again reminded of just how large this man was as I curled my fingers and then lifted myself up, the movement easier since most of my body was beneath the water. My body slid against his and I closed me eyes before I pressed my tightly closed lips to his. The contact was brief but still long enough for me to register how soft his lips were and how good they felt against mine.

I quickly released my hold on him and backed up a step, biting the side of my lip nervously as I waited for his reaction.

"Nice, but not good enough," he said. "Try again."

Again?! I had to do that again?! My mind swirled with the idea and I felt my legs go weak. It was a good thing we were in water because I was sure I'd end up a pile of limbs on the ground if we weren't. What did he mean, 'not good enough?' Maybe I was supposed to do it longer.

Once again, I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed myself up. My lips sealed over his and this time I lingered longer, letting myself absorb the feeling as I pressed myself against him. My fingers tightened their grip and a rush of heat swept through my body. Just that little bit of contact was dizzying and I backed away a moment later, raising a hand to my mouth as if it had been burned.

When I looked back up at him, his eyes somehow seemed slightly darker and I blinked quickly to see if my vision was off. He still hadn't moved at all and for some reason, a frisson of anger washed through me.

"Not good enough. Again," he said simply and that single statement made my anger grow just a little bit more. What did he want? Why didn't he just do it himself?

This time I stepped up to him without hesitation and gripped his shoulders. I briefly looked into his eyes as I lifted myself and then once again I kissed him, pressing my lips firmly against his and slanting my mouth slightly to increase the pressure. Without him even moving he somehow managed to command the kiss, my mouth yielding to his. There was something so dominating about him, something that made you simply give in to whatever he demanded. I didn't understand it but my body seemed to and my hands slid just a few inches further around his shoulders as I tried to deepen the contact, my hands gliding easily over his smooth wet skin.

Was this what he wanted? I gentled the pressure, barely retreating, my lower lip still clinging to his from the lack of moisture and then I pressed forward again. The strangest urges started to brew inside of me. I suddenly wanted to draw that full lower lip between mine and suck on it, see if it was as sweet as it felt. The desire gnawed at me but I didn't give in. I didn't want to make a further fool of myself. I had no clue what I was doing. All of this was completely foreign to me.

A part of me wished that he would take over, that he would show me what he wanted. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so frustrated. Something was lacking but I didn't know what and I knew that he would know, that he would be able to fill in the strange void that was growing inside of me at that very moment. I brushed my lips over his, changing the angle. A spark raced through my body and settled in my lower belly at the feeling and I surprised myself when I moaned quietly, the sound barely audible over the lapping waves.

I pulled back, his lip once again sticking to mine and before I knew what I was doing, the tip of my tongue darted out to lick the joined area and our lips slipped apart. My eyes widened. Just that little taste left me reeling. I wanted to run my tongue over that lush lower lip again and take it inside my mouth. My eyes were riveted to the source of my amazement and I didn't realize that I was clinging to him, my fingers digging into his shoulders till his deep voice startled me.

"Again," he said.

I licked my lips and then brushed my upper lip against his, pausing briefly to let the feelings sink in before I turned my head and kissed him full on the mouth. The feeling was familiar now and I started to freely glide my lips over his. He still hadn't moved and I took that as a sign that whatever I was doing was at least allowed, even if it wasn't what he was asking for so I let myself learn the feel of him, learn the contours of his lips and the surprisingly soft feel of them pressing against mine. I moved to one corner of his mouth and tested the texture there, gently brushing over it with my lips and then moved slowly along his lower lip to the center.

My eyes slit open, looking at him, for what I wasn't sure. Approval? Some hint that what I was doing was what he wanted? I was confused by what I saw. I'd expected his cool stare but what I got was his eyes completely shut, his dark fringed lashes lying softly over his lower lid. For some reason this satisfied me and somewhat emboldened me. It was like if he couldn't see me then I could get away with more. It was ridiculous but at the same time, it was true and I continued on my quest to learn his mouth, savoring the sweet feel till I was kissing the other corner.

Still, he didn't move. I pulled back just barely and then lightly kissed his lower lip. It was so smooth and plump and I simply couldn't resist any longer. I needed to taste it, needed to feel it between mine or I would simply explode with frustration. I parted my lips ever so slightly, heat seeping into my belly, and tentatively touched the tip of my tongue to the silky surface. I waited to see if he would flinch or pull away but he did neither of these things and a moment later I let myself slowly lick over the area. It was even more amazing than I'd thought it would be. A molten fire burned in my veins and I wanted more. I turned my face slightly to the side and then ran my tongue along the crevice of his lips. A whimper of lust crawled up my throat and the sound slipped out of my mouth as I gently sucked his upper lip into my mouth. I licked the inside and then released the captured lip, returning to the seem and trailing my tongue over it.

I explored at will, tasting him, learning him. My tongue grew bolder and I angled my mouth even more, stroking my tongue over his warm lips. It was a heady thing, doing this. I was practically screaming inwardly over the feelings it created within me. I parted my lips and sucked his lower lip into my mouth. I moaned hungrily at the feeling of it and then scraped my blunt teeth over the surface, lapping at the area with my tongue afterwards. His lips stayed parted and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue slowly inside.

What happened next sent my mind reeling; every muscle in my body trembling. His wet tongue moved and slid along mine and then his lips closed around the tip of my tongue before he started to gently suck on it, pulling it further inside his mouth. My stomach flipped and as he tugged, tiny licks of lightning shot through my body. When he finally released it, I pulled back, staring in shocked awe at his now open eyes. A breathless moment passed where neither of us moved but then suddenly his arms wrapped around my back and his lips crushed mine. I gasped inside his mouth, his tongue taking the opportunity to slip between my lips. Oh my God! This was… this was… it was beyond words. I was helpless against him, my mouth completely surrendering to his. His tongue swept around boldly, possessing me with long strokes against my own tongue. I was defenseless against the onslaught. All I could do was clutch desperately to him, my arms snaking around his neck and my breasts pressing tightly against his bare chest. I was consumed by him, consumed by the sensations that kept exploding in my gut.

I tried to follow his lead, meeting his tongue with tiny licks of my own but anything I did seemed ineffectual compared to the searing deliciousness of what his own tongue and lips were doing to mine. I'd never imagined anything like this. The intimacy was overwhelming and I clutched him tighter, angling my mouth as he did to bring him even closer. His jaw worked slower, drawing out the long caresses of his tongue. I nearly groaned when he started to pull back but then he teasingly began nipping at my lips and then soothing them with licks of his tongue. His actions were hypnotizing, leaving me reeling as I tried to absorb all the strange feelings rolling through me. It wasn't until his large hands started to move that it finally registered in my brain the position we were in. I was clinging to him, my fingers moving to slide into his thick hair and one of my legs wrapping around his. One of his hands had slid down to the curve of my spine and the other was pressing between my shoulder blades, holding my body against his. The image was deeply erotic in my head and my body reacted instantly with pulses of electricity shooting throughout my limbs.

His mouth slowed even more and on a shuddering breath, Laxus pulled back, his blue eyes which looked almost black at the moment staring in to mine. I looked back at him, amazement holding the embarrassment temporarily at bay. My muscles eased their grip on his body and slowly I slipped away from him, never completely losing contact since his hands didn't release their hold on me.

Suddenly, the realization of what just happened came tumbling into my consciousness and I jumped back, the water splashing loudly. Oh God. What just… I didn't know what to do. My thoughts were in an uproar. All I could think about was escape… I needed to escape. I quickly made my way out of the water, avoiding Laxus who after a moment started to follow me out. I grabbed my clothes off of the table and clutched them to my body as if they were a shield and then finally I turned to him. My eyes couldn't quite meet his but I somehow managed to say without stuttering too badly, "T-Thank you for dinner."

And then I ran.

To be continued…

* * *

**Woo! It's over! I hope it wasn't too drawn out. Let me know what you thought. **

**Sorry if I never responded to some of your reviews. I really appreciate them and I will do my best to respond this time. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Another super long one. Thanks for the comments on the last one. I'm glad no one thought it was too boring.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I'm not sure how long I stood there, staring at nothing but the empty path that Lucy had just fled down. Her voluptuous form had disappeared quickly in her haste, leaving behind only a small puddle on the ground next to me where she'd stood momentarily to thank me before she'd left. It had been quite a sight, her arms clutching the small bundle of clothes to her chest along with one of my towels trailing on the ground behind her as she'd sped away, wearing nothing more than a barely concealing 2 piece suit.

My first instinct had been to stop her. All I would have had to do was reach out and grab her wrist but I'd been unable to do so. For some unknown reason , I'd hesitated. I'd just stood there, watching her run off till she was no longer in sight. Why? Why didn't I call out to her? Why didn't I offer to walk her home? …Why did I care?

My intent this evening had been to tease her, embarrass her a little and then reveal to her that I wasn't really going to exact any sort of revenge on her. For some reason though, I'd strayed off course. Her reactions were just so addictive. I enjoyed watching her blush whenever I came near her and the way she squirmed nervously at my touch. Taunting her had become one of my favorite pastimes of late. I hadn't planned on kissing her; or rather her kissing me. The idea had just popped into my head out of nowhere as I'd watched her floating around. I honestly hadn't thought she would go through with it.

I took a deep breath, shaking my head and then grabbed my towel off of the table. I slowly dried myself off then walked back inside my place, closing the door behind me and making my way to my bedroom where I changed into a clean pair of shorts and then took a seat in my living room. The memory of her lips was still vivid in my thoughts. I hadn't expected something like that from her. She'd been so innocently seductive, kissing me with timid curiosity at first and then growing bolder and bolder with every passing second. My reaction had been unexpected. I didn't think someone as inexperienced as her could rattle me but I'd definitely been proven wrong. My entire body had ignited from within and strange little fluttering sensations had swamped my stomach. I was wholly unused to anything like that. Even now I still didn't understand what had happened.

I leaned my head back against the back of the chair and closed my eyes. Instantly an image of Lucy in her bright red and gold bikini plastered itself in my mind. She had the most amazing body. Even though she was a few years younger than me, her body was definitely completely mature. Just the way I like it; large overflowing breasts, a small waist and dramatically flaring hips. Even her thighs were delicious looking.

A shudder passed through my body, thinking about those thighs wrapping around my hips. They would be so soft and supple, yielding to my demanding thrusts as I pounded inside of her. I felt my body responding, the front of my shorts straining. Without noticing, my hand had slid down my body to my groin and I was slowly caressing the prominent bulge that had shown itself.

Mmm… it felt… Oh fuck, what was I doing to myself? I was acting like an untried teenager.

I snatched my hand away from myself and took a deep, calming breath. Control, I need to get back in control. I tried thinking about something else. Methodically I went over the next day and what I needed to do; wake up, go to the guild and do my work out… _Lucy_. The pretty blonde jumped back into my thoughts. I'd nearly forgotten that I'd asked her to work out with me. Come to think of it though, she'd never really answered me about that. I'll have to find her tomorrow and ask her again.

A grin spread over my face as I sat there and then I shook my head at myself. What the hell? Why was the idea of working out with her so appealing? I hated working out with other people. Gym time was my time. Almost like meditation. Several guild members had asked to work out with me in the past but I'd refused every single one… even Bixlow. And now I wanted to work out with someone who had no experience whatsoever? What was I thinking? Hell, I knew what I was thinking… I was thinking with a different part of my anatomy than my brain. Regardless of the reasons, it sounded like fun. Even with this internal argument, I still wanted to do it.

It grew late and I finally made my way to bed, pulling off my shorts so that I was clad in only a pair of black boxer briefs. What an interesting night it had been. Not much had gone how I'd expected. At first things had and I chuckled remembering the look that had been on her face when she'd first walked in and heard the water running. That had gone exactly as I'd expected. She was so easily rattled. I'd planned on doing stuff like that all evening but instead I'd found myself falling into conversation with her and actually being truly interested in what she'd been saying. I'd been surprised to say the least. The way she spoke about her spirits was enthralling and I was curious now to meet all of them. Her type of magic was definitely a very unique type with unbelievable possibilities. I remember watching her at the Grand Magic Games and being surprised that she was able to do such a spell as she'd been attempting to do against that long red haired chick. I'd thought she could only summon spirits who then used magic to defeat their opponents. I was curious what abilities she'd been talking about when she'd said that physical strength might actually help to improve some of her magic. Maybe there were other spells similar to that one that she was working on. Hopefully she'd let me help her in that regard.

I rolled over in bed and stretched out on my stomach, wrapping my arms around the pillow above my head. Once again my thoughts returned to the kiss Lucy and I'd shared and the strange feelings it had evoked in me. I had been completely caught off guard. Her explorative lips had unbalanced me and I was still amazed at how my body had responded to her. She'd been so gentle and soft, her warm lips moving ever so slightly over my own. It had taken all my willpower to hold back the urge to devour her which had nearly overwhelmed me. But I was glad I did. It had been so incredible to experience her learning how to kiss. My gut clenched just thinking about it. Her lips had glided over mine, testing me and tasting me. My entire focus had been on her questing mouth and what it was doing to me, my surroundings disappearing. It was like I'd been in a trance with warmth rapidly flooding my insides. When her tongue had touched my lips, I'd nearly expired where I stood. The combination of her hot mouth and her soft body pressed against mine was practically my undoing. She'd felt so amazing and when her tongue had slid inside my mouth and licked over my tongue, my control had snapped. All the pent up lust that had built up inside of me exploded and I hadn't been able to hold back any longer. I'd returned her kiss, ravaging her mouth like I was a man starving and the only thing that could quench my hunger was her. I'd lost myself, my body acting on instinct. She'd felt so good against me. I remember how she'd felt in my arms, the way her legs had begun to wrap around me. It was obvious she would be incredibly responsive. I could just imagine what it would be like to take her to bed, against the wall, bent over the counter…

Shit! I gotta stop this or I'll never get to sleep.

I rolled on to my side and tried to clear my mind. It seemed hopeless though. I couldn't get the evening out of my head. I was enjoying this all way too much. I didn't want to stop teasing her and egging her on. I couldn't help but wonder how far I could push it.

A sudden thought popped into my head. I'd never actually told her I was satisfied with that last kiss. Of course I was but… she didn't know that. Hmm, this could work…

* * *

My heart was racing as I slammed the door behind me and collapsed on my sofa, letting the bundle of clothes fall to the cushions beside me. I didn't know which was making my heart beat faster, the run home or the incident before I'd left Laxus' house. I couldn't believe the events of the night. I'd gone over there uncertain of what was going to happen but never would I have thought that _that_ would happen.

It was all still vivid in my thoughts. My fingers could still feel the steely muscle that they'd been clinging to and heat lingered along the inside of my thigh where it had been wrapped around his hips. I pressed my lips together, remembering how they'd felt being caressed by his own warm, soft lips. It had been so incredible. I would never have imagined that I would respond like that. Even more amazing was that… he'd responded too. I'd been so lost in what I was doing, experimenting and learning what his lips were like that I'd nearly forgotten that he was there, awake and completely aware of every little thing that I did. When he'd finally kissed me back, I'd felt consumed, wicked sensations taking over every inch of my body in a way I'd never experienced before. It was only his lips and mine and a deep need inside of me to get closer, to search out every cavern inside his delicious mouth. Conscious thought had been non-existent which was why when reality had finally set in when the kiss had ended and I'd looked up at his gorgeously shadowed face, I'd panicked. I couldn't think of anything else but getting away. His presence was so dominating that I couldn't think straight near him. I needed to evaluate what was going through me without him around.

Thinking back now, I feel sorta bad for leaving like that. I'd rushed away so quickly and all I'd said was a quick thank you before taking off at nearly a sprint. I just didn't know what else to do. My mind had been a riotous mess and I hadn't been thinking clearly. I hated leaving it like that though. Heck, I didn't even know if that last kiss had satisfied his "revenge." All thoughts to the incident a few days ago, the reason I had gone there in the first place, had vanished until now. Every time I had kissed him he had told me it wasn't good enough and that last time, even though he'd responded, I'd run away before I could find out if it had been good enough.

Crap, what if he wasn't happy with that? Would he continue this game? Would he make me go over there again and continue where we'd left off? Could I do something like that? Things had already spiraled so far out of control in my mind that I simply didn't know how much farther I could take things. It frightened me how quickly I lost control over myself when I was in his presence. I wasn't me when I was around him. Well… that wasn't exactly true. I think he just brought out a side of me I'd never experienced before. I'd never met a man who made me feel so uneasy and unsure of myself. At the same time though, I'd never felt quite so… alive. Was that even the right word? No, I don't think it is. All I know is, some deep secret part of me… was actually enjoying all of this. There was an edge of wicked intrigue to it all that captivated me.

My breathing had finally evened out and I stood up and grabbed the bundle of clothes off of the cushion beside me. I made my way slowly over to the laundry bin in the corner of the room and was just about to drop it all in when a vaguely familiar scent filtered into my nostrils. I sniffed deeper, trying to figure out what it was and pushed the bundle closer to my face. What was that? I buried my face in the clothes and took a deep whiff. It smelled like… Laxus.

I breathed in heavily again and then instead of dropping the load into the basket I stepped over to the side of my bed and dropped it all on to the mattress. I sifted through the pile, picking up each item and smelling it before tossing it into the bin until I found a baby blue terrycloth towel. What was that? I lifted it slowly to my nose, bunching it up in my hands and then breathed in.

Mmm… it was him. How had it gotten there? I must have grabbed it accidentally in my haste to leave. I threw the rest of the stuff into the basket and then picked the towel back up. I'll have to return this to him. But how? It would be so embarrassing if anyone saw me giving it back to him. Of course they would wonder why I had it in the first place. How could I explain that? Maybe I can just go by his place tomorrow and leave it at his door. Then I could avoid everyone and him as well.

I took another deep breath and then placed the towel on the mattress as I started undressing and getting ready for a shower. The hot water was soothing as it washed over my body, some of the tension slipping away from me along with the water as it drained down the pipe. I crawled into bed a few minutes later after I'd finished, pulling the covers up to my chin as I curled up in the center of the plush mattress. So many thoughts raced through my head, the evening, the past few days, stormy eyes that looked down at me with barely restrained hunger. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours till finally I drifted off into blissful sleep.

* * *

I stretched languidly between the sheets, the harsh morning sun streaking through my window and shining full force on my face. I groaned and turned away, pulling the bunched up covers to my chin. Ahh, that's better.

Several minutes later I finally pushed the covers off my body and started to stand up. A flash of baby blue against the pink comforter caught my attention and I looked at it, puzzled till it finally registered. Laxus' towel… how'd that… The piece of cloth was bunched up in the pile of cover's I'd just pushed over and I realized that I had somehow pulled the thing up to me during the night.

With tentative fingers I picked it up and eyed it wearily. I could still smell the subtle scent of him on it, clean linen and something altogether unfamiliar which made my belly heat up. I was instantly reminded of the previous evening and all the strange feelings washed back over me in a rush. Ugh, was this ever going to go away?

I laid the towel back out on the bed and got up. I needed to do something that would take my mind off of things today. I looked over at my writing desk. That definitely wouldn't work. I needed to do something physical, something that wouldn't involve my mind. I glanced at my keys sitting on the bedside table and nodded my head. Yes, that's what I'll do.

I quickly got dressed, throwing on a pair of tight black exercise pants that went down just below the knees and a tight pink tank top. I brushed my hair out and threw it into twin ponytails then checked myself out in the mirror before I grabbed my belt with my keys and jogged out of my apartment.

A few minutes later I was walking happily through the guild hall. I spotted Mira behind the bar, wiping down a glass mug and I hurried over. "Good Morning Mira!" I said cheerily and received a glowing smile in return from the white haired mage.

"G' Morning Lucy! You're here early," she answered and I nodded my head.

"Yea. I was hoping to use the training arena this morning. Is it free?"

Mira put the mug down she'd been wiping off and then grabbed another. "Actually, Gray's in there right now. He reserved it till 9. It's free after him though. Do you want me to put you down for 9-10am?"

Ah man, I was hoping I'd be able to go right in. I looked at the clock and sighed. 8:15. I have to wait another 45 minutes. I didn't want to hang around here any longer than I had to. The longer I was here, the more chance there was that I would run into _you know who. _At least it was Gray out there. I could go out and watch him practice while I wait.

I nodded my head and Mira grabbed a clipboard hanging on the wall nearby and quickly jotted down my name in the time slot. "No one has signed up for the hour after you either so there's no rush. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

I was about to shake my head but then my stomach rumbled and I figured I should get something since I'd run out of my place before I'd eaten anything. "Could I get a breakfast shake to go?" I asked, sliding into one of the bar stools.

"Sure Lucy. It'll only take a minute."

As I waited, I looked around the guild hall. A few people were there but overall it was still quiet. I was thankful for that and as soon as Mira handed me my shake I took off and headed for the outdoor arena in the back of the guild. As I got closer to the tall wooden fence that enclosed a large area, I could hear Gray's magic, ice cracking and being reformed. I stopped at the wide entrance and peered inside. Gray was there, surrounded by two mountains of ice wearing nothing more than a pair of black boxer shorts.

I laughed quietly and leaned against the wooden post that made up half of the doorway and continued to sip on my shake as I watched him. His magic was always so impressive to watch. I was surprised that he would be here this early. I didn't take him for a morning person.

In between spells, Gray spotted me from where he was standing in the center of the arena and he casually waved in my direction, giving me a warm smile before he started in on another round of spells. I decided to take a seat while I waited and squatted down just inside the fence, leaning my back against the wooden posts and sitting on a small patch of grass. Most of the arena was covered in dirt from being treed on too much but several areas of grass still grew along the edges where less activity took place.

As I sat there, I started to think about what I was going to do and which spells I should work on. I fiddled absentmindedly with the keys in my lap and as I watched Gray continue to work, Gemi and Mini popped out, the twin spirits spiraling around in the air and then coming to a stop in front of me.

"Hey guys!" I said, a little surprised to see them considering I hadn't summoned them.

"Lucy! Can we play?" they asked in unison and suddenly they changed shape and the figure of Gray was standing in front of me.

I stared at the perfect copy of Gray and then smiled. "Sure. Just don't get in his way."

The fake ice mage stepped out into the arena and paused half way out, seeming to be observing Gray as he created ice figure after ice figure and launched them at the mountains of ice he'd created earlier. The mountain erupted in an avalanche of ice and the entire thing crumbled apart, leaving only small chunks in its wake. Several minutes went by like this, my spirits watching Gray and imitating him occasionally.

In the moment of silence after Gray had finished a rather impressive spell, I watched as my spirits walked excitedly up to Gray who was slightly startled at first looking at his exact image but then the two, Gray and my spirit, began conversing about something I couldn't quite hear and a few minutes later they moved to stand face to face and they both raised their hands to the sky in a dramatic pose. 'What were they doing?' I wondered as I watched them and I could see that both figures were concentrating intensely. A shiver passed through my body and suddenly the sky over the arena darkened, storm clouds that were nearly black forming until it covered the entire circumference of the area. I stared in awe at the sight and slowly I could feel my magic power starting to drain as the clouds thickened. A cool burst of air stung my body and I started to shiver uncontrollably, the temperature dropping rapidly to well below freezing and I wrapped my arms around my body to try to keep myself warm.

"Ice storm!" the duo shouted together in the center of the arena and in the next instant, shards of ice started to rain down. It was a magnificent sight, a multitude of different sizes of sharp shards falling to the ground as the wind continued to increase. As I watched, I crawled out of the arena, not wanting to get hit by the shards but I didn't stop watching as the ground soon became covered in ice.

The pair was still standing together, their black hair whipping around in the harsh wind. A thin layer of ice covered both of their nearly naked bodies and I wondered how Gemi and Mini were handling the cold, seeing as they weren't ice mages like Gray was. The storm finally started to slow and the ice shards became small frozen rain drops. The clouds over head started to reform and converged above Gray and my spirit, the wind picking up yet again. The force of it began circling the arena, getting faster and faster till suddenly the tiny frozen drops cycloned in the center, making a tower of ice which quickly disappeared in the thick cloud directly above the pair. A silent moment passed where nothing happened and I started to take a step back inside but then a loud whoosh echoed across the arena and the cloud disappeared, leaving behind a thick sheet of ice which covered everything within the radius of the arena except for Gray and my spirit.

"Wow!" I exclaimed when I watched both of their arms drop and they turned to face me, Gray with a half smile on his exhausted face and his replica walking up to me and then changing back to their original forms. "When did you learn that one?" I called out, stepping inside and making my way over to Gray.

"I've been practicing it for a while but I never had enough magic power to totally pull it off," Gray answered.

The twin spirits floated in front of me and I gave them a wide smile. "Nice job!"

They both smiled happily and began bobbing up and down excitedly. "We like ice magic!" they exclaimed in unison.

"So what are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"I'm slotted to use the arena after you're done. Take your time though. The slot after me is vacant so I can run late."

Gray shrugged on his shirt and buttoned up his pants while he stood in front of me. "Nah, I'm done. That last spell totally depleted my magic. It's all yours."

"Yea, it took a bit out of me too. I wasn't expecting that. But it was really cool. We'll have to use that some day," I suggested and then asked, "Do you always practice so early in the morning?"

Gray shrugged and I watched his eyes dart around the area. "I've figured out that Juvia is not a morning person so if I work out early in the morning she doesn't bother me."

I laughed pitifully and said, "I see." Gemi and Mini said a quick good bye and disappeared a moment later.

"Actually, I've come to like it. It's nice having the place to myself," Gray continued after saying good bye to my spirits.

"Oh… sorry. I didn't realize…," I began but Gray quickly cut in.

"Don't worry, that doesn't include you. Plus, I never would have been able to do that spell on my own so I really appreciate your stepping in."

"That wasn't me at all. My spirits did that all on their own. I just sat by and watched."

"Yea but it was your magic they used."

"It was worth it," I said and then walked with Gray to the edge of the arena where the opening was. "Hey, before you go. I was hoping we could all go do a job together soon. Will you be free in the next couple of days?"

Gray crossed his arms over his chest and turned to me, "Well I can't tomorrow but the day after should be fine. Who did you want to come?"

I shrugged. "The usual… you, Natsu, Erza and Wendy if possible."

"Alright, sounds good. I can use the money anyway. Let me know when I need to meet up," he said and then turned to leave.

I reached a hand out and grabbed his shirt to stop him. "If you see Natsu, can you tell him to come out here?"

Gray nodded and I released his shirt. "Cya!"

"Cya," I said back and then turned to head back inside the arena. The ice was completely gone already, disappearing when Gray left and I walked to the center of the large circle and took a seat on the hard ground. Even though the ice was gone, the chill of it still lingered and I had to force myself to stay seated as the cold seeped into my bones. I let my eyes close and I tried to concentrate on harnessing the magic inside of me, bringing it to the surface and deepening the reserves within me. Several minutes went by and when I opened my eyes, Capricorn was sitting opposite me, mimicking my cross-legged pose with his eyes screwed shut in concentration.

I took several deep breaths and restarted the process, searching deeper inside myself, knowing Capricorn wouldn't be satisfied till I'd completely captured all the magic power inside of me. A few more minutes passed and when I looked up again, Capricorn was waiting for me with an approving look on his face.

"Good job Lucy. I think you nearly got it all this time," he said and stood up. I followed him and after I brushed the dirt off of my clothes I began my training. One by one I called my spirits out, practicing the various spells we'd been working on till I'd gone through all of them. I then called out several different pairs of spirits, practicing some of the combined spells we'd been creating and trying out some new techniques. When I was satisfied with that, I dismissed everyone except for Capricorn.

"Capricorn, you mentioned a spell last time that you thought I might be able to try soon. What is it?" I asked as I stepped up to him.

"It's called Saturn's 62 Moons. I'm not sure you have the strength right now to accomplish it though," he answered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'd like to try. Can you show me?"

Capricorn seemed to be in deep thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "Rest for a few moments first. The spell takes a great amount of magical power to even begin to cast it."

I took a seat on the ground once again and closed my eyes, moving myself into a meditative state while I waited for Capricorn to say that I was ready. Several minutes went by which stretched out into a dozen or more. When finally Capricorn said I was ready I stood up and waited for him to explain the details of the spell.

"Saturns 62 Moon's is a spell similar to Urano Metria in that it is solely focused on you as the caster. You will need me as the supporting force behind the spell and as you get stronger you will want to call out another spirit during the spell. For now, let me just teach you the incantation." I listened closely, saving to memory the words he recited. When he was finished, he took both of my hands in his and faced me. "Now I need you to concentrate on me. Funnel your magic through my body and when I say so, begin the incantation."

I took a deep calming breath, willing my magic power to build up. I waited for several minutes, calling on everything inside of me and then began letting it flow outward from my body through my arms and into Capricorn. I could feel the force growing, the power doubling and tripling as it collided with my spirits own magic power and then Capricorns smooth voice told me to begin.

I started to recite the words he'd spoken to me…

"Many moons of Saturn…

Lend me your brilliance…

Show me your strength.

Titan, guardian of the moons…

Ruler of the rings.

As protector of the stars…

I command thee to rise…

Reign above us

And destroy the barrier of time!

**Thadal Acceleratio!"**

A wave of magic power washed through me, coursing through my veins and joining with Capricorns. I opened my eyes and above me, several orbs hung in the sky, glowing with energy and in the center was a massive globe, growing larger and larger with every passing second. They looked like small moons, floating in bright daylight. I watched in amazement, feeling the strength of the spell draining me and then with a large burst of light, everything froze. The wind ceased to blow; an eerie stillness took over the place. I glanced around apprehensively and then my spirit released his grip on my hands.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering if the spell hadn't worked. The orbs still hung in the sky but nothing else moved and I waited for Capricorns answer.

"This is called Tidal Acceleration. It slows the passage of time so that everything in a small radius is frozen in place. Time ceases to exist for everyone except you and your spirits in that sphere. You will be limited in what you can do though. The spell only allows for your spirits to move freely within it. You will only be allowed to watch and direct us.

"For now though, you don't have the strength to call out anyone else and I don't think you are able to sustain this much longer so lets release it and we will work on improving in the future."

Suddenly the bright moons disappeared and the veil of stillness lifted off of the surrounding environment. Even Capricorn had vanished, leaving not a trace of the magic behind except for the nagging exhaustion that was creeping over my body. I checked my hip for my keys and found them all to be there and started to slowly make my way across the arena to the opening, fighting the desire to crumple to the ground and rest. I'd probably overdone it but I didn't regret it. I knew that if I had done that spell without having called out every spirit before it that I probably would have succeeded. The knowledge sent a surge of renewed energy through my body and I casually continued to stroll out of the arena.

I was quite satisfied with my progress today. I loved learning new spells, especially ones that didn't rely solely on my spirits to do all the fighting for me. From what I'd been able to learn, each of my spirits held a secret spell like that which allowed me to channel my magic through them and create one ultimate spell. I have so much still to learn and…

"That was quite impressive," a deep baritone voice interrupted my thoughts and startled me, making me jump in surprise.

"Wha…"

"I caught the end of that. What do you call it?"

I gawked at the relaxed figure of Laxus leaning one shoulder against the outside of the wooden fence with his arms crossed over his chest. The muscles on his arms bulged out beneath his hands and I swallowed thickly looking at him. My God he was so hot. He was wearing a faded blue sleeveless t-shirt that brought out the stunning color of his eyes along with a pair of loose fitting black workout shorts that fell to his knees. Every inch of him was simply mouthwatering as I stared at him. I could feel the scarlet blush that was quickly flooding my cheeks and even though I tried, I just couldn't look away. My eyes drank in the sight of him, moving slowly up and down his large body. Why did I react this way whenever he was around now? All I could think about was that kiss we'd shared and how his body, the one that I was drooling over right this second, felt pressed tightly to mine.

"Are you done yet?" Laxus asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Done? Oh yea, did you reserve the arena after me?" I asked, taking a nervous step back as he straightened from the fence and stepped towards me.

"I didn't mean done practicing. I meant done ogling me."

I covered my flaming face with my hand and bit my lip nervously. Shit! Why was I so obvious?! Why couldn't I control myself around him? "Err, sorry," I finally managed to say and felt my body tense as he took another step closer to me.

"I didn't say you had to stop…"

Something flipped inside my stomach and I felt my legs go weak beneath me. He was close now, too close. My head had to tilt back to look up at his face and I dropped my hands to my sides. His now familiar scent filled my nostrils and I breathed in deeply, remembering his towel that still lay on my bed.

"So what was that spell you were just doing?" he asked.

I shifted nervously where I stood and opened my mouth to answer, "It's called Tidal Acceleration. Capricorn just taught it to me."

"Ahh, that's the goat looking one right?" he asked and I nodded my head. "What does it do?"

I explained the spell and the effects of it and Laxus seemed to be listening intently as I spoke. It always seemed to ease me a little when I talked about my spirits, even in his dominating presence and I was happy with the little diversion.

"You'll have to do it to me some time. I'd like to see what it does first hand."

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Yea, I think it would be neat," he answered and after a pause, "But the reason I came out here was because…"

Oh crap, what was he going to say? Is he mad at me about last night? Is he going to make fun of me for leaving so quickly? I probably deserved it if he was.

"… because you never answered me about going to the gym together," he finished and I exhaled visibly, my shoulders slumping. The gym… thank goodness that's all he asked about.

"Oh that. Well I…" ugh, what do I say? I wanted to say yes. I really did. It would be really good for me to start training my own body. Especially if I wanted to continue to learn these spells with my spirits. I needed to be stronger and I knew that some of them required me being physically stronger in order to complete them. But to work out with Laxus? My body heated just thinking about it. I'd have to see him nearly every day and spend several hours with him every time. Would I even be able to lift anything? My muscles always turned to mush whenever he was around me. I'd probably drop everything and make a fool out of myself.

Still though, could I really pass up an offer like that? I knew several people who had wanted to work out with Laxus and he'd turned down all of them. I think even Natsu had asked once. Speaking of Natsu… he'd never come out. I guess Gray never found him.

I inwardly debated for a few more moments and then turned my face back up towards Laxus. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good. We'll start tomorrow," he said and then edged closer to me so that he was looming over me. "Now, about my payback…"

My stomach flipped inside my gut and I felt my entire body tense up. Payback… I didn't understand the mixed feelings I had about that word. I shouldn't be excited hearing it. I went to his house last night to be over with this all. Why did I get excited about the prospect of it continuing? I must be losing it.

With head hanging I managed to mumble, "I- I'm sorry about… last night. I didn't…"

"Don't be. Let's ummm… take a walk," he suggested.

I looked up at him quickly, my eyes settling on his full lips for a brief second before I looked into his eyes. "Sure."

Suddenly Laxus grabbed my hand in a vice like grip and started tugging me across the field, away from the guild and the surrounding grounds. I struggled to keep up and finally managed to keep pace with his long stride as we rounded a bend in the path and the guild disappeared from sight behind us. "Where are we going?' I asked, blaringly aware that his hand was holding mine. My entire arm felt like it was tingling and somehow I felt tiny in his grip, his hand was so much larger than my own. Even if I'd wanted to there was no way I'd be able to pull my hand free. He was holding it so tightly, almost painfully. But why was he doing this?

"Somewhere away from the guild," he answered simply to my question and kept tugging me along.

After several hundred more yards, Laxus finally came to a stop beneath a large tree in the middle of a clearing and I pressed my back against the thick trunk, trying to control my rapidly beating heart rate with deep breaths. I had no idea why we were here and it felt like a swarm of butterflies were attacking my stomach as I waited to see what Laxus would do now that we were away from the guild… alone. Would it be like this every time I was near him? I don't think my nerves could handle it. Why was he so damn attractive? Even now I couldn't help but stare at him. And its not like it's just his face or just his body, everything about him was perfect. I could spend entire days looking at him. It didn't make it any easier that he seemed to be inherently sexual. He exuded sexiness… like it oozed from every pore of his body. And to think I had kissed him. A shiver raced up my spine just thinking about it.

Laxus took a step closer to me and my body visibly stiffened and pressed closer to the tree. What did he want?

"You know, you ran off last night so we were never able to finish the evening," he said and then propped his arm up on the tree beside me and leaned in closer, looming above me. "You didn't even wait to hear whether or not that last kiss was acceptable."

A large lump lodged itself inside my throat and I gulped it down. Here we go; the moment of truth. I wish I understood my tumultuous thoughts. Half of me was paranoid that he would want to continue things. What if he wanted more than a kiss? What if that was only the beginning? What if… heck, who was I kidding? The other half of me, the half that seemed to be yelling louder, was dancing around excitedly, hoping that something like that would happen. Could I really deny the way my body seemed to ignite from within whenever he was near me? Did I really want that to end?

"Sorry about that. I just… I've never…"

"Kissed a guy?" he finished for me.

I nodded my head, my eyes falling to the center of his massively broad chest.

"I told you already not to be sorry. But… I am going to have to punish you a little for running away," he said.

My eyes shot up to his and a look of dread washed over my face. Punish me? What the… was he going to spank me or something? The idea was absurd. He wasn't my father. But maybe… no, he wouldn't, after all of this, tell Master would he?

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts, resigning myself to whatever fate brought me. "What is the punishment?"

Laxus grinned and leaned in even closer, coming within a mere few inches from my face. My eyes stared at his curved lips and I nervously licked my own in anticipation.

"Tell me something first," he said. His hand lifted and he gently caressed the side of my face with the tips of his fingers. Another shiver traveled up my spine and I took a shuttering breath as I listened. "You want me to kiss you right now, don't you?"

My lungs sucked in a quick breath and my fingers dug into the bark of the tree behind me. My knees went weak and I was surprised I hadn't turned into a puddle of flesh on the ground by now. The only thing keeping me upright was the fact that if I moved even two inches forward my body would be pressed against his. For sanities sake, I needed to stay standing.

Stuttering nervously I answered him, "D-Do I?"

His grin widened, taking on a slightly wicked edge to it and then the pad of his thumb stroked my lower lip, sending sparks shooting straight through my body to my gut. He was slowly tilting my face up and I swallowed thickly as I looked at him. "I think you do. But I want you to say it."

A sound almost like a whimper slipped from my lips, mortifying me. I must have turned a zillion shades of red by now. What do I say? Wasn't it blaringly obvious that that's what I wanted? It felt like my body was screaming at him to kiss me. Why did he need me to actually speak the words? There wasn't an ounce of resistance inside of me. All I could think about was recreating those amazing feelings from the night before.

He lightly kissed the corner of my mouth and then moved his lips to hover above mine. He was a hairsbreadth away. All I had to do was lean forward ever so slightly and the sweetness of his lips would be mine. "Say it Lucy," he pressured.

I could feel his breath against my mouth, mingling with my own. My heart was pounding so loudly that I would swear he could hear it and then his lips brushed ever so slightly against mine. He started lightly kissing my lips, barely touching me and sliding his way along my mouth from one corner to the other. A moan tumbled up my throat and I wanted more, yearned for more. I knew what it would be like, his tongue swirling possessively inside my mouth and his body crushing mine to his. I wanted it all again, wanted to lose myself to him completely and utterly.

My body made the decision for me and before my brain could register what I was doing, the faintest of whispers left my mouth, "Yes."

Instantly his mouth slanted over mine and his devastatingly soft lips captured my own. Without hesitation his tongue plunged inside. A wave of intense pleasure washed through my entire body and I surrendered, yielding myself to him and his delicious mouth. I tried to match him, sliding my tongue along his but everything I did seemed pitiful compared to the steamy seduction that his mouth was creating.

With long licks, his tongue explored the cavern of my mouth. My hands which hung lifelessly at my side itched to touch him and without thought I lifted them and slid them around his neck till my fingers sifted into his thick hair. A growl left his throat and he deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue along mine and sucking it into his mouth. The tinge of aggressiveness turned me on even more and a long low moan rumbled in my chest. God I wanted him. Bad.

A storm of longing swept through my body and I urgently began kissing him, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. My body was pulsing with what could only be lust, the feeling foreign and strange but which also left me amazed and somewhat terrified. I had no idea what I was doing. All I knew was I wanted more… more of whatever it was he was doing to me. My body throbbed and an insistent ache built between my legs. I didn't understand my reactions. Why I suddenly wanted to wrap my legs around him and let him sink his gorgeous body between or why my hands began to tug roughly on the roots of his hair.

The slide of his hand over my hip caused me to arch into him and I gasped as his rock hard body pressed firmly against my own. I was pinned now, his large body pressing me into the trunk of the tree. His tongue was still creating havoc in my mouth but there was an edge now that wasn't there before. I didn't quite understand it but I fed off of it, gaining more confidence every time a small sound rumbled up his throat.

He captured my lower lip between his and gently sucked on it, pulling it into his mouth and then his teeth began to nibble on it before his tongue once again swooped inside and began a battle with mine… a battle which he easily won. I didn't stand a chance against him. He could make my body tremble with a simple flick of his tongue. At this very moment I was quivering against him, my body alive as one of his hands smoothed down my back and the other cupped the nape of my neck to deepen the kiss.

"Shit!" Laxus suddenly said, breaking the contact of our lips and backing a step away from me. He reached out a hand to my waist to steady me as I nearly fell to the ground in a dizzy heap and I stared at him confused, not understanding what had just happened. "We have a visitor," he said in answer to my silent question and then turned his head in the direction we'd walked from just a few minutes before.

I looked in the direction he was facing, not seeing anything and then turned my face down towards my feet. It had happened again. If he hadn't been standing right in front of me and if the taste of him didn't still linger in my mouth, I wouldn't believe it.

A moment later, the familiar sight of spiky pink hair came into view and I felt myself visibly tense as it approached. Laxus backed up another step and I turned to face him, unsure what he was going to do. He seemed agitated and I watched him run a hand through his hair, standing it on end as he sighed loudly.

"Meet me at the gym tomorrow at nine," he stated simply then reached his hand out and gently tilted my chin up so that I was looking into his stormy blue eyes. "Promise me."

I gulped audibly and then nodded my head. "I promise."

To be continued

* * *

**YAY! You made it through the whole chapter! I really hope you all enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
